TIGRESS X PO ONE SHOT
by True Tigress
Summary: What happens a few nights after the defeat of Shen? Tigress and Po are both realising their feelings, but how do these feelings impact on the other? (Crap Summary, but please read! First Kung Fu Panda Fanfic!)


_**Hey guys, this is my first ever Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction. I became a little obsessed little over a week ago with the shipping of TiPo and I had this little idea about them, so yeh. Tell me what you think and if you want, I'll do other one shots! This is my first KFP Fanfic so I'd appriciate constructive reviews because this is very different from my usual fanfictions of Wrestling/ POTC/ Twilight! Just Review for whatever one shot you want!**_

* * *

**Kung Fu Panda One Shot PO X TIGRESS**

* * *

It was mere days after Po had defeated Shen and yet nothing seemed real to him, he couldn't believe that he had mastered inner peace at such a young age, not even Master Tigress had done that! Po quickly shoved thoughts of Tigress out of his mind.

He couldn't afford to think about her now as he tried to sleep, his mind filled with so many thoughts of the last few nights and of what had happened after the battle with Shen. He had hugged Tigress and instead of pulling away, she had just looked a little shocked at him as he did so, but one thing he couldn't deny was that he loved the feel of the tiger in his arms, he loved the way her soft muscles felt beneath his skin as he hugged her and as she had hugged him earlier.

His heart had been filled with such worry when she had taken the canon ball for him, but both were now alive to tell the tale and to Po that was amazing.

He couldn't quite contemplate these new feelings he was having for Tigress, these new and very warm tingles that seemed to pass through his body every time they touched or spoke. He had always liked Tigress as more than a friend, but now it was like there was something more. Something more that he wanted to explore but was so nervous to even think about!

Across the hall Tigress sat on the end of her bed reading an enlightenment scroll trying to push the thoughts of Po out of her mind, little did she know the panda was having the same problem in reverse that he could not stop thinking about Tigress.

Maybe it was time for Tigress just to admit to herself that she had let herself begin to fall. Maybe it was time to admit that she liked Po more than she let on, but emotion was a form of weakness. Emotion was something Tigress hated, so now having these silly feelings for Po made her want to just vent her anger out on something else entirely.

Like maybe her Kung Fu!

Tigress rolled up the scroll muttering to herself about how much she loathed Pandas, and then she went into the training hall for some midnight training.

She was quiet and very careful not to wake anybody, carefully closing her door as delicately as she could and then she tiptoed down to the training hall. As she got to the training hall she began to spar with the wooden, multilimbed things that she always destroyed when she was in a mood like this.

Po still in his room had no idea that Tigress was up, and as he was hungry, he stood up and very ungracefully and loudly stomped down the corridors, failing epically at his 'Stealth mode' as he creaked very loudly down the hallway due to the old floor boards and of course his weight.

Po went to the kitchen which was coincidently opposite the training hall. He climbed the high shelves to get to Monkey's not so secret stash of almond cookies. It was a surprise when he realised the cookies had been moved as he muttered to himself, "Aww man! Now I have nothing to eat!"

He slowly climbed down from the shelves and went back out into the hallway, and then he heard a rather loud, "HIYAH!" as tigress destroyed yet another wooden manikin that she was sparing with.

Po turned his head and walked into the training hall, to see tigress growling at the wooden manikin as she ranted, "Why can't you fight back?!" And then she growled again.

"What's up, Tigress?" Po asked which earned him a very quick growl from Tigress as she had not heard him enter the room.

"How long have you been here Po?" She yelled, glaring at the Panda who was making her feel again.

"Not long, just enough time to see you destroy that dummy and yell at it for not fighting back. You do realise it is a dummy?" Po raised an eye brow as Tigress began to pace throwing a punch and a kick at another dummy as she did so.

"Shut up, Po." She grumped and then kept pacing.

"What's got your whiskers in a twist?" Po asked Tigress as she abruptly stopped pacing right in front of him.

"Why are you up so late?" She countered and then turned her face away, feeling a slight blush come onto her cheeks and for once she was glad she had red fur.

"I was hungry." Po answered and then looked at Tigress for an answer.

"You eat when you're upset. So why are you upset?" Tigress said trying to turn the tables on Po once more.

"Oh you know, the usual." Po shrugged and then sat down on a bench at the doors of the training hall.

"And what _is _the usual?" Tigress asked, deciding to sit down beside him and join him but not so close to him that she would do anything stupid.

"You know, girl trouble." Po grinned slightly childishly and then threw Tigress a lopsided smile.

"You have girl trouble?" Tigress said and then she asked, "So what, you've had your first period or something?" Tigress asked joking around with Po.

"What?! No!" Po said defensively and then when he realised Tigress was joking he said, "Oh. That was a joke."

"Well I have been known to have a sense of humour from time to time." Tigress smiled at Po, looking deep into his jade green eyes almost getting lost in them, and Po was doing the same, gazing into her golden eyes the same way, getting lost in their deep complexity.

"Uhh…" Po pulled his gaze away and looked over to the training hall, "So you want to train with me?" He asked, "I could fight back." He teased Tigress.

"Oh, Ha. Ha." Tigress said dryly and then she got up, holding her paw out to Po for him to grab so she could help him up. He took her paw in his hand and he hoisted himself up easily with Tigress's help. "So, Panda. You want to spar with me?" Tigress smiled.

"Well, as long as you don't break me like you did those wooden things." Po motioned towards the wooden dummies.

"Why would I break you? You're supposed to be the dragon warrior. Have some guts, Po." Tigress grinned as she teased Po a little bit more, almost playfully and then she realised she was flirting! She quickly composed herself again and said, "Right then." And then she got into her sparing stance.

"Scadoosh." Po said as he got into his sparring stance and then began to throw punches and kicks at each other, blocking them easily as both were brilliant Kung Fu masters.

After a while of just sparring Po began to get tired again, and as Tigress threw another kick at him, he blocked the kick with his own and he noticed Tigress's beautiful eyes once more. Those golden eyes, like molten lava, so beautiful and glowing in the dim light…

"OW! TIGRESS!" Po yelled as a quick kick to his chest sent him flying into the wall of the training hall.

"Po!" Tigress yelled as she ran up to him to help him, "Crap! I thought you would block it!" She said as she took Po's paw in hers and hoisted him up again.

Then something seemed to happen, both began to stare deeply into the others eyes again, locking on as neither wanted to let go. Their fingers were still entwined and Tigress whispered, "Po.. I… I…"

And then Po's lips pressed to hers for a brief second. She didn't fight it, she just closed her eyes and let the feel of the Dragon Warriors lips against her virgin lips warm up her entire body.

Po drew away and then said, "Sorry." He pulled his fingers from hers and then looked at her before saying, "Goodnight Tigress." And then he quickly exited the training hall.

When he was gone and the door closed behind him, Tigress waited a few seconds before she walked over to the bench, placed her head in her hands and began to sob for the first time in her life. She sobbed for Po, for her parents, for her childhood and for every emotion she had ever felt that was resurfacing because of the Dragon Warrior, Po.

* * *

**REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
